


Despair on Ice

by ObjectionKuma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Despair, Dorks in Love, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Impalement, M/M, Memory Loss, Motive - Freeform, Murder, Murder Mystery, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Romance, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectionKuma/pseuds/ObjectionKuma
Summary: The male skaters from Yuri on Ice go to Hope Peak's Academy for some sort of event to end up trapped there with two classes of the academy and a robotic bear plush named Monokuma telling them they have to kill each other or stay there forever. A class trial is held after every killing to find the perpetrator. If the killer is not picked then they escape and everyone else dies.Victor and Yuuri have to navigate the chaos and find out who to trust especially among the students. They face hard truths about people they compete with and themselves. Add amnesia to the mix and this will sure be a disaster. Through Victor's eyes, we see the trials and tribulations. How many people will die before they will find out who caused this and escape? Will the world be the same one they left?





	1. The Chef Hit a Nerve

 

            Victor and the rest had left to go to the venue where they would have a series of interviews and press things. Yurio stayed close to Victor and Yuuri. Also, his new friend Otabek stayed closed to them. Chris and Phichit led the way to Hope Peak’s Academy. The Headmaster wanted these skaters to talk to the students. Yuuri asked, “I wonder where they are going to have us stay?” Yuuri yawned.

            “Probably in the dorms,” Victor said.

            “Great, I hope we can get our own rooms. We have off now why can’t I just go stay with my grandpa,” Yurio said. He looked exhausted from the flight. He wore his usual black attire and the leopard print bomber jacket. Victor hoped that there Yuri would meet some people his own age. They made it to the academy. The group of skaters went through the gate. As soon as Victor opened the door, he felt his vision go black. He gripped Yuuri’s hand as he felt that he was losing control of his consciousness. He could hear confusion before finally blacking out.

            Victor awoke on a desk in a random classroom. No one else there with him. The blackboard had a chalk drawing of this bear. It said something like, “Punishment will be quick and severe if you break the school regulations.” The colors in the classroom assaulted Victor’s eyes. He ran to the entrance and saw about 31 students plus some other figure skaters. He found Chris and Georgi. They hugged Victor. He remembered them and the other skaters but not anyone else.

            Victor decided to go up and introduce himself to others. He learned everyone’s names somehow. The students were from two classes at the school. Kyoko Kirigi was an Ultimate question mark. She didn’t even remember her own talent that got her there. Her lilac eyes and purple hair with that cold demeanor made her stick out amongst the crowd. She had on fitted leather gloves and like the other girls some sort of school uniform.

            Makoto Naegi was next. He was one of the two Ultimate Lucky Students. He was short with brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore an interesting green sweatshirt. Was he the same age as Yurio? The other Ultimate Lucky Student stood next to another brunet guy. He had white hair with gray-lilac eyes. He wore a green parka. Nagito Komaeda was his name.

            The boy next to him was named Hajime Hinata and he looked a bit like Makoto. His talent was currently unknown as well. Closer to the metal door that looked like it should be in a bank protecting money not as an entrance was a guy with platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. His name was Byakuya Togami and was the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.

            A girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes was next to Makoto and her name was Sayaka Maizono. Aoi Asahina was the Ultimate Swimmer and she had caramel skin and brown hair. She had brown eyes as well. He was reminded of Mila and Sara. A girl named Sakura Ogami was next to her. She was tan and muscular with very light hair.

            Chihiro Fujisaki was the Ultimate Programmer. She had light brown hair and light brown eyes. He looked nervous. Mondo Owada had weird hair that looked like it could be used as a weapon. Figured, he was the Ultimate Biker.

            The entrance was packed and with that he would learn everyone’s faces later. Hopefully, they would get out of here soon. An announcement had appeared on the TV. “Students and skaters please head to the gym. This is your headmaster,” The black outline of a bear said.

People trickled out of the entrance when Victor ran into Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. I have a habit of sleep walking,” She said.

            “It’s okay,” Victor said. He helped her up. Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Chief went up to them. He had a smirk on his chubby tan face and he blushed.

            “My, my you two would make an attractive couple,” Teruteru said.

            “I’m 27, I could be her teacher! You pervert!” Victor said.

            “You are pretty boy Mr. Morals,” Teruteru said. After glaring at the cook, Victor went to the gym. He saw other students. Victor looked at the windows to see heavy sheets of metal with big screws keeping them in place. Victor gulped. There was something sinister about this place. He wished he had Makkachin to calm him down. He hoped his poodle was okay.  

One girl screamed, “Pig shit slut!” to a girl with purple choppy hair. Victor walked quickly away from them before he got shoved into their conversation.  The girl that screamed obscenities at the other were much shorter with long blonde hair. She wore a kimono. Hiyoko Saionji was her name and the other one Mikan Tsumiki.

Victor got into the large gym. The light shiny wood floors creaked as he walked on it. He stood next to Chris as they wanted for the announcement. Chris held his hand and ran his fingers on his palm to calm Victor down. “Breathe Victor,” He said.

The gold medalist took a deep breath. His best friend knew how to loosen him up. A black and white bear appeared on a desk with some ghastly sharp teeth. He had a weird red eye on the right side. The normal eye was on the left. Everyone was standing around the gym. The teddy bear gave them a wide grin. It started talking, “Welcome students and skaters! You are at Hope Peak’s Academy! If you want to get out of here, you gotta kill one of your fellow classmates and get away with it! Unless you want to live here forever that is. If you hurt me, you die so don’t try to kill the messenger! Also, get your student handbooks on the table. It has all the rules and regulations so read it, bastards!”

Victor stood with his eyes wide. His shoulders started shaking. His legs followed suit. Where was Yakov? Why was this teddy bear talking to them? He looked at Yurio to see Otabek and Sayaka trying to cool his anger at the bear. They had Yuuri and a couple other skaters help. Leon Kuwata asked, “So teddy bear, does this get your rocks off or something? Can we just get out of here?”

“I’m not a teddy bear! I AM YOUR HEADMASTER MONOKUMA!” The bear stretched his arms out as he said that. The red head shrugged. Leon didn’t look like the Ultimate Baseball Star at all. After Monokuma yelled silence filled the room. Monokuma dismissed them soon after to the dorms. There were three stories worth of dorm rooms. Victor looked for his own. Maybe if he went to sleep, he’d wake up in St. Petersburg. This would all be a confusing nightmare. Victor went up to the second floor to his room. It had a pixel chibi version of him on the door. He used his handbook to open the door.

He put everything down and went to take a shower. Victor got it hot enough for steam to surround the bathroom. The gold medalist clothes were put on a chair in his room. He had his head against the tile and he just breathed in the steam. Tears streamed down Victor’s eyes. After he washed himself, Victor put on a robe and went to bed.

He had night terrors involving a never-ending hallway. Makkachin was at the end of it.

He awoke to the Monokuma thing on the TV. “Rise and shine! Right now, it is 7AM and it’s time to get up,” The bear said. Victor threw a pillow at the TV. The bear appeared before him. “Just because you are a famous figure skater does not mean you have a right to be coddled,” Monokuma said. Victor sat up and groaned.

“Go spend time in Russia, you stuffed animal! Coddled isn’t the word I would use,” Victor said. He got out of bed. His grayish platinum blond hair stuck up in all directions.

“I’m not a stuffed animal! I’m Monokuma! Russia would be a good place to get my fix of despair but why should I have to when I have this school?” Monokuma said. He cocked his head and smirked. The bear went through the floorboards as Victor went to get dressed. He went with a pink V-neck t-shirt and his Russian Olympic jacket. He wore a pair of light denim skinny jeans. He wondered where he had gotten the baby pink shirt. He must have bought it a while ago and forgot. He fixed his hair and put on some sneakers.

He went out of his dorm about the same time Yuuri did. They decided to walk together to breakfast. “You overslept too? Also, did you get a personal wakeup call from that bear thing too?” Victor asked.

“N-no I only saw Monokuma on the announcements. I was so n-nervous that I didn’t get any-any sleep,” Yuuri said. He blushed.

“I didn’t sleep either. I hope the bear has some sort of an ice rink here or a dance studio. I need to get my mind off the fact we are trapped here,” Victor said.

“I’m sure we can use the gym for dance. I need some new routines this year if we do get to skate,” Yuuri said. They got to the cafeteria to see Yurio, Sayaka, Guang-ji, Leo, Makoto, Nagito, Hajime, Sakura, and Aoi. These must be the people who arrived early to breakfast. They sat with Sayaka and some of the other skaters. Their shared experiences must have guided them to the idol becoming an ally. Makoto was next to her. Hajime and Nagito were at another table, they discussed the mystery of how to get everyone out of here alive. They had enough hope to not bring up a plan yet to minimize causalities.

Victor broke out of his trance by Yurio. The angry Russian said, “Guys this is my first friend Sayaka Maizono. She said she’d protect me from the evils of show business.” Victor gave them his heart-shaped smile.

“Wow we get trapped somewhere and Yurio finally is able to socialize with people. I guess miracles can happen,” Victor said with a laugh. Yurio’s response was to roll his eyes.

Otabek and JJ made an entrance into the dining room with their arms around each other. They sat near Sayaka and the gang. The idol said, “How are you doing rock star and tattooed Canadian?” She winked at the Kazakh. He blushed.

“Someone fancies you already man!” JJ said. He pushed his bro closer to Sayaka. Yurio rolled his eyes.

Sayaka blushed and said, “Well he is very good looking. Protect Yurio with me and I think you might have a chance.”

“My name is not Yurio! It is Yuri! Spell it with me folks Y-U-R-I,” Yurio yelled.

Sayaka said, “Sorry Yuri.”

“Apology accepted,” Yurio said.

“Seeing as the other skaters seem to gravitate towards you, would you want to go on a date with me sometime?” Otabek asked. Sayaka nodded then hugged him.

Then trouble walked by. To be more specific, it was Teruteru the Ultimate Pervert. He went up to Yurio. The blond probably didn’t even notice the little man. Teruteru said, “For a skater, you would look quite good on your knees.” Yurio moved closer to Otabek and Sayaka.

The idol stood up and said, “Do you always proposition someone with a lewd comment or is it only Tuesday?” Yurio glared at Teruteru.

“Honey, I’m not all evil. I can cook too and I love my mother very much. I just-just have an appetite for beauty. I am a chef after all,” Teruteru retorted. That chief left after winking at Yurio. Victor glared at that chef. The idol glared at Teruteru before excitedly talking to Otabek about music. Yurio tried to convince them to perform for the hostages in his own loud mouth and insulting way. JJ offered to join in as well and Victor couldn’t help but giggle at the cuteness.  Otabek sat closer to JJ. They were hand to hand.

Victor would still make sure that Yurio was safe and unharmed. Yakov would be disappointed if he did not. Victor did go up to Otabek and he whispered, “Remember Yurio is only 15. Everyone else here is 18 or older but him. He is essentially a child so do not think about being like that perverted chef.”

“You don’t have to worry about Sayaka, me, or JJ. Yurio is a little brother to us and someone to be protected from the more unsavory individuals here,” Otabek said. He looked Victor in the eye.

After breakfast, they got called into the gymnasium. The ugly bear was on a podium with a wide grin on its face. “I got tired of waiting for you to murder each other so here is your motives! It will tug at your heartstrings and maybe even rip them out.” Monokuma winked. “If someone does not murder someone in the next 24 hours then I will hurt your love ones if these motives don’t work. I will announce uncomfortable truths. It will be worse than having a murder take place because I know how to torture without any death involved. How you want to abuse the people around you for pleasure! I know some of you have some deep dark desires,” Monokuma said. He handed everyone a piece of paper and a video tape as well. Victor read his note.

_You want to have sweet romantic vanilla love with Yuuri Katsuki and have drunken adventures together. How boring are you?_

Victor laughed. He had no reason to kill. He went to go watch his tape. Yuuri Katsuki was there as well. His tape had just finished and he was all red with embarrassment and nervousness. Victor said, “Hey, I know I’m not the smartest when it comes to socializing with people but you can tell me what that bastard of a bear told you. Hell, we can watch my video together so you are not alone. You can laugh at it if you want.”

Yuuri forced a smile and nodded. Victor put his arm around him. Yuuri took a deep breath and said, “Mine was my like of you. Monokuma called it idolization. The video w-w-was of me drunk dry humping you as I ask you to be my couch.” Yuuri let out a deep breath.

“Mine is almost the exact same thing except Monokuma got much more explicit. Now let’s watch my video,” Victor said.

He put the DVD in the player and the video started. Victor was in the Hatsetsu hot springs that Yuuri’s parents owned. Victor had stood up completely naked and he winked at Yuuri. He had answered the coaching question. Yuuri looked utterly shocked in the video.

Yuuri said, “So, do you want to continue what we had during those times we have sadly forgot? Maybe as you not as my coach since there is no GPF here or skating rink but as a friend and eventually a lover.”

“Yes, and our memories will come back eventually,” Victor said. Yuuri hugged Victor tightly and cried. Victor stroked his messy black hair as the other man cried in his shoulder. The Russian skater held him tightly. They both had their eyes closed and became lost in the moment.

They were in a darkly lit corner to calm Yuuri’s headache. Teruteru, Sayaka, and Otabek couldn’t see them from what Victor could tell. It doesn’t help that Yuuri had fallen asleep in his arms. He heard Teruteru talking, “I don’t want to take advantage of that Yurio boy! I swear!”

Otabek said, “Then why is it on your tape? You took voyeuristic videos of the poor boy! To add insult to injury with that you used another student’s camera for your sick pleasure. You could have got Hifumi killed!”

“I saw your video already too. You and JJ are already more than friends. You are kissing under fireworks on New Year’s. Why did you hide that from Sayaka?” Teruteru said.

Sayaka spoke up, “Maybe he did not remember and stop minimizing your own crime! You took videos of him in the bath in this fucking school. If it weren’t for Otabek crushing the micro SD card, what would you have done to Yurio?”

Teruteru paused. “Well maybe why Otabek is with JJ instead of you because of the things you did as an idol,” He retorted. Sayaka walked out and presumably went back to the dorms. Otabek and Teruteru glared at each other. They left soon enough.

Victor and Yuuri left the entertainment room. It was the afternoon now and Victor went to go get lunch from the kitchen. Yuuri and him made Katsudon together. Yuuri had printed out the instructions. They saw Sayaka go in and got something from the kitchen. They assumed that it was food. They went to sit in the dining room. Yurio went over to them to take some of the Katsudon. “You should make some tonight at dinner. I will kick your ass if you don’t make it piggy!” Yurio said. Yuuri gave him a nervous laugh.

Victor asked “So Yurio, what is your tape and note about?”

“Um, why should I tell you,” Yurio said. He stalked off after eating a good portion of their meal. He blushed furiously.

They ate their meal and discussed if Monokuma was a poodle. The bear appeared and explained that he could never be anything else but a panda bear type thing. He made Yuuri laugh. After lunch, they cleaned up the kitchen and cleaned the dishes. They spend forever just splashing each other with water. Also, they found some of Monokuma’s alcohol. They went to Yuuri’s room on the 2nd floor. Phichit followed them. They got there.

“Let’s give cheers to survival,” Victor said. They put their glasses together. All of them took a big gulp. They giggled and drank more. Yuuri and Victor decided to put on a strip show for the Thai prince.

Victor had Yuuri take his shirt off as he stretched his back. Yuuri poured champagne on Victor’s chest and licked it off. Yuuri ripped his own shirt off and his pants went down quickly. Victor got rid of his pants as well. His black thong gone soon enough as with Yuuri’s navy briefs. Yuuri danced on Victor like he was a pole. Champagne was poured into each other’s mouth. Phichit put hamster hats on their heads. He put random ribbon around them.  It got goofier, the drunker they got. They fell asleep until dinner. Victor and Yuuri threw on clothes. They went down to dinner. They sat down with Yurio’s gang. He giggled at Victor’s mixed matched clothes.

Yurio complained about having spaghetti for dinner to Otabek and Sayaka. They just nodded as they listened to Yurio described his favorite food. Teruteru was nowhere to be found because he would have harassed Yurio or a girl tonight. Sonia had been his target lately.

            Before they left, Monokuma appeared. He said, “A body has been discovered. An investigation shall begin.”

            Victor followed Kyoko, Makoto, Chiaki, Hajime, Byakuya and Nagito to the crime scene. Yuuri came along too. They found Teruteru impaled through his butt. It was a metal pole and his skull was caved in a bit. No weapon was at the scene. Victor and Yuuri went out of Teruteru’s bathroom and threw up in a potted plant. This was real.

            Victor whipped his mouth and went back in. He saw something written in blood next to Teruteru’s corpse.

            _Raped the spirit that was supposed to nurture him._

            Victor motioned over to someone to take a picture of it because it would be important evidence. He kept his nausea and fear in check. Soon, Yuuri came back in and said, “I’ll talk to any witnesses for this investigation.”

            Nagito said, “The person who committed this crime must have been in deep despair about something. I’ll go with Hajime to interview people. He is one of the most relatable person here so people will listen to him.”

            Hajime blushed. “I doubt people will listen to me.” They left to go look for witnesses and the murder weapon.

            “I’ll go look up the lyrics in the library as well as find out symbolism of impalement. Makoto, come with me. I need help with finding pop culture stuff since it is related to this murder,” Byakuya said. He stalked off to the library with the brunet running to catch up to him.

            Victor went to Yurio to get an alibi from him because he had a motive to kill Teruteru. Also, the younger Russian had a serious issue with his temper. Yurio played cards with Chihiro. The computer prodigy motioned to Yurio that Victor was there. The angry little Russian rolled his eyes. “I need your alibi for after lunch when Teruteru Hanamura went missing,” Victor said.

            “Why I didn’t kill him? I do think he deserved it,” Yurio said. He shrugged.

            “I need to know where you were because people think you committed this crime. This is a life or death situation,” Victor said.

            Yurio sighed and huffed. “After lunch around 1, Sayaka and I went to the gym. The Ibuki girl followed us as well and Leon. It started as just showing them my routines from the Junior GPF then somehow turned into a dance off. Ibuki and Sayaka sang quite loud, so anyone near would have heard. Afterwards, I went to go play cards with Chihiro.” Victor recorded the testimony on a tape recorder.

            “Thank you,” Victor said. “You didn’t have to restore to violence as well.” Yurio rolled his eyes and gave Victor the finger.

            The Olympic grade skater left the dining room to find Sayaka. As he walked to the gym, he saw JJ and Otabek in a corner of the hallway. They openly kissed and it looked like they comforted one another. He walked into the gym quietly. The lovers deserved their quiet time.

            Sayaka and Ibuki sat on the stage and talked about music. Victor went up to them. “Hello, can you verify Yuri Plisetsky’s alibi?” He asked. Both girls nodded and showed them proof. They had taken pictures with a polaroid camera.

            Victor put them in evidence. He went back to the crime scene to see Mikan and Kyoko examining the corpse. They finished and showed them the report. Victor looked at the Monokuma file and Mikan’s autopsy report. The hit in the head did not kill him but knocked him out. It was the impaling but shouldn’t it take a couple of days or a week for someone to be impaled. Kyoko stood next to him. She said, “A knife was used to open up his ass so the killer could slide it into him. I assume blood was the only lube. Whoever did this had enough strength to not need another person. Also, they seem to have a love of symbolic actions. They are into art.” Victor cringed.

            “Anything else?” Victor asked. He wanted to find Yuuri and just hug him.

            “He has some defense wounds and from the blood splatter near the door, he got his attacker’s knife. He stabbed the attacker in the abdomen,” Kyoko said. “And the killer must have had been stitched up after the incident.”

            “That must have gave them justification to be this brutal because Teruteru could have killed them,” Victor said.

            “Of course, and after the fight was when he hit him with a blunt object,” Kyoko said. Yuuri came in and handed Victor a tape recorder. He gave him the bag of tapes as well.

            “I talked to the few friends that Teruteru had. Hifumi and Celeste being the major two and they only used him for his tasty food. They said after lunch, he went to his room to read some doujinshi about Sonia. He carried a lot of them too,” Yuuri said.

            “Babe, were you able to find any of the comics he had?” Victor asked.

            “I found some safe-for-work Yurio ones. It showed hypothetical skating routines. It was ripped up crudely. On his bed was a doujinshi of JJ and Otabek and it was sliced up. This was a skater alright,” Yuuri said.

            Victor hugged Yuuri. Soon, Monokuma appears on the TV. He announced, “Time for the class trial! Go to the room with the fancy red door. Have fun!”

            In silence, the group walked to and got into the elevator. Victor felt his stomach drop. He would be deciding someone else’s fate. Yurio banged on the metal doors and cursed at them. Yuuri’s limbs shook and Victor recognized the start of a panic attack. He put his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. The Japanese man closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Victor distracted himself with Yuuri’s breathing.

            The elevator stopped and opened its door. It looked like a courtroom from Moscow but gaudier. There was a circle of stands with their pictures on it. Monokuma sat behind them on a red throne-like chair. Everyone went to their podiums and stood there. The bear sat smugly with a smirk on his face. “You will debate and discuss who you think the killer is! If you guess wrong then the killer goes free and the rest of you are executed! Doesn’t that sound fun? Upupupupu,” Monokuma said. “Anyway begin!”

            “First let start with the murder weapons. It was a pole and a knife. He died of hemorrhaging of the liver and loss of blood,” Kyoko said. “The knife was from the kitchen so let’s find out who got that. They are likely the killer.”

            “I saw Sayaka go into the kitchen and take something out,” Yuuri said. He sighed and seemed to brace for the impact of this statement.

            “IT DOES NOT MEAN SHE IS THE KILLER PIGGY!” Yurio said. He pointed at Yuuri. “Maybe you killed Teruteru because he tried to flirt with Victor!”

            “I know this is stressing for you, Yurio but please don’t go blindly accusing other people. You don’t want to make this class trial longer than it needs to be with unfound accusations,” Yuuri said.

            “But Sayaka didn’t kill the pervert! She got the knife for self-defense,” Yurio said. He had tears in his eyes.

            “Someone got the knife after Sayaka did. Shouldn’t we talk about how the killer got in Teruteru’s room. There was no force entry,” Kyoko said. Victor put the picture of the entrance of the crime scene.

            Yuuri said, “It looked like the person had found Monokuma’s stash of alcohol and offered Teruteru some. The chef took the wine and the killer pour it into two wine glasses. They had a conversation before everything went sour.” Victor looked at Yuuri.

            “Keep it up. You are doing very well, Yuuri.” Victor whispered to Yuuri. He gave him a small smile. Yuuri stood up straighter.

            “I thought my stash was better hidden,” Monokuma said. He sighed. “Still using alcohol for murder is creative. Now continue the trial!”

            “I would like to add that the quote at the crime scene was from Rage Against the Machine’s Born of a Broken Man. So, the killer seemed to enjoy the punk stuff and they understand English quite well,” Byakuya said.

            Victor noticed Otabek flinched a bit. His palms were sweaty as well. “So, they got in by pretending to be his friend. How utterly full of despair did that person have to be to do that?” Nagito said. “Maybe we will find hope after this.”

            Victor put on some gloves that Monokuma handed him. The bear gave him the potted plant that was used to bludgeon Teruteru Hanamura. “They found the veggies he grew and used that to knock him out. This pot also weights fifty pounds.”

            Monokuma took the pot out of Victor’s hands. Yurio spoke again, “JJ probably committed the murder. He likes rock and could carry both the gross chef and the veggies. Also, I think he would be creative enough to impale his victim.”

            Otabek yelled, “You know in your heart that is not true, Yuri. He may be a bit weird but violent no.”

            “Before we are sure it is Jean-Jacques Leroy, I have a question for Monokuma. Teruteru’s video probably was just part of the reason?  Him being a pervert and assaulting people was only part of the reason he was killed. I’m sure it was just that then we would have just kept him tied up in the kitchen or in chains in there. There were people who put up with his bullshit for his tasty food and drink,” Nagito said.

            “Yes, because he never touched anyone or assaulted anyone. He used harassment and voyeurism. So, he said something that shook someone to their rotten core! He destroyed lies they told themselves,” Monokuma said in an announcer voice.

            “Thank you, Monokuma,” Nagito said.

            JJ said, “Why do you doubt that I did it? I can be cruel.”

            “Because you are all talk and no bite. I’ve known you forever because of us doing the same competitions,” Leo said.

            “Stop trying to protect me, love. I killed Teruteru because of how he harassed Sayaka, Yuri and you. Look at my handwriting sample and you will get a match or ask Sayaka who she ended up giving the knife to after a breakdown. She did not trust herself with it so she gave it to me. It was after she left me because she understood that I love someone else. I can’t say what I did was noble but Yuri can sleep easier now. Sayaka can too without him asking her what producers she slept with and how naughty of a girl she is,” Otabek said.

            “There is more to the story than you are letting out,” Monokuma said.

            “There is nothing else for me to say,” Otabek said. “Everyone please vote and let’s end this terrible process before more people are traumatized. Yurochka, stay strong and stay close to Victor and Yuuri. In other circumstances, we would be best friends. I would be like an older brother to you. Sayaka will be there for you too.”

            Everyone made the vote and he did turn out to be the killer. Execution would start soon enough. Yurio gave him a big hug like he gave his grandfather. Victor hugged him along with Yuuri. JJ gave him a dramatic last kiss in front of everyone. Otabek gave JJ his bear plush from back when they used to skate. Nagito sobbed on Hajime’s shoulder at how much hope was in this ceremony. Sayaka stood with Makoto and Byakuya as the skaters made sure Otabek would not die in vain. They said they would honor him when they got back on the ice.

            Finally, Monokuma had finished putting together the execution scene. He looked proud of himself. Victor braced for the despair as Yuuri held both of his hands. When the execution started, they both squeezed each other’s hands.  

            Otabek was on an Olympic sized ice rink in skates made of platinum molded onto his feet. He wore his Kazakh team sweats and Monokuma had him perform his skate routine. He stumbled a bit due to not remembering it. When the bear got bored, Monokuma pulled a lever and the ice turned into freezing water. His skates weight him down.

            Victor held a crying Yuuri. Yurio wailed and watched through the glass. Someone who accepted him was dying in front of him. JJ banged on the smash proof glass. He screamed and just screamed. Sayaka had a panic attack.

            Otabek drowned before them and it wasn’t pretty. Despite, how he tried to be dignified, he gasped for air. Tears rolled down his closed eyes. The gurgling became softer as time went on.

            It took longer than they hoped for him to die and afterward everyone went to mourn. The skaters wanted to hold a memorial service despite most students being against it. Monokuma let the skaters who were over 18 drink champagne to honor Otabek. The memorial service had ginger ale for the underage ones. Monokuma had found them all black suits.  Victor gave JJ the most expensive bottle. “Out of all of us you need this the most,” He said.

            JJ took the bottle and uncorked it. “Thank you.” JJ went to the front of the dining room. He got everyone to quiet down. “The robotic plush is trying to rip us apart. He had somehow got Otabek to snap. In honor of him, we need to let go of our differences and form an alliance. We must protect our vulnerable members. Regarding the Ultimate whatever students, we ally with some and sparingly. Now let’s celebrate Otabek Altin’s life. He was only 19 years old and I loved him. Now let’s begin.”

            Victor drank champagne with Yuuri. The Japanese man said, “The last time I remember that I had champagne was at some college parties. It was fun and happy. Phichit told me that one night I got several numbers from guys. It was not as surreal as right now. I never had champagne at a memorial or a funeral. We stuck to wine.”

            “We did too and Olympic parties were crazy. You would be life of the party at the Olympic village. Otabek would be proud of Chris right now. He is keeping Yurio away from the alcohol quite well. Minami and Hong Ji just walked up and took some glasses and shots,” Victor said.  Guang Hong Ji went over to Leo who danced on the table with Phichit.

            “Yurio’s grieving. He is only 15 and lost a friend. We need to be there for him,” Yuuri said.

            Yuuri helped his drunk sobbing friend Phichit off the table before he hurt himself. He fell asleep in Yuuri’s arms. “Victor, can you help me carry him to his room and with tensions rising between us and the students we need someone sober to watch his door,” He said. Victor motioned Yurio over.

            Victor helped Yuuri carry Phichit as they explained something to the blond, shell shocked Russian. “I know this is terrible for you. You shouldn’t have to deal with a friend being murdered period but I need you to watch Phichit’s door as he sleeps. We don’t know if the students will retaliate tonight and your feisty enough to scare them away,” Victor said.

            “If I do this no one else will get hurt? My head is screaming and I need to grieve,” Yurio said. His emerald green eyes had become a dull green after the execution. He looked paler than usual.

            “Listen to music and focus on protecting Phichit. Otabek would want that,” Yuuri said. Yurio used Phichit’s student notebook to open his room as Victor and Yuuri tucked him into bed. Victor put the student id thing on the bedside table. They went out of the room and closed the door. Yurio had an iPod and an earbud on one ear.

            Yuuri would stay for the first couple of minutes to help Russian Yuri keep watch. Victor went to his room to change into a dark green robe like shirt and loose pants of the same color. The Japanese skater came in soon after. “I’m guessing you don’t want to go back to the memorial yet,” The Japanese man said.

            “Yes, I need a few minutes to clear my head,” Victor said.

            “Want me to stay or?” Yuuri asked.

            “Yes stay,” Victor said.

            They closed the door and Yuuri put his arms around Victor. The Russian man held onto his waist with his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed. The sense of shock was still there. Then Yuuri’s lips pressed against his. Tears rolled down Yuuri’s eyes and fell onto their lips. They stayed like that in silence. They only broke apart for air.


	2. A Game of Thrones: Daily Life

            Eventually, they went back to the memorial. They passed Hope Peak’s students on their way back. A person with cloud-like hair slammed into Victor and he fell on his stomach in the hallway of the 2nd floor. “I found you! Hajime told me to look for you two because he has a theory on Monokuma’s next move. He thought I would get your attention instead of himself.” Yuuri helped Victor up and they faced Nagito. “Well now that you are listening, the theory is that Monokuma wants to use human’s tribal instincts against us. Now I don’t know what he will do if it does not work but we need to keep a dialog open.”

            “So, we don’t make Monokuma’s job easier for him? We can do that and I think we can all unite around our loathing for the plush bear,” Victor said.

            “How can we trust you and Hajime? But not only that but the rest of your group?” Yuuri asked. Victor held Yuuri’s hand. “I hate the talking plush too but today’s events are still very fresh.”

            “Because we are all not like Hanamura and like you have our own leaders to make sure our more fringe members behave. You can trust me,” Nagito said.

            “Deal,” Victor and Yuuri said. They both shook Nagito’s hand. They went back to the memorial before anyone felt they were missing too long. JJ had stripped out of his clothes with only his red leather boxers. Him and Chris danced Eros. It was different than any dance of Eros Victor had performed himself or what he had seen. It was macabre. JJ danced of loss. A playboy losing the one he loved. Yuuri stood next to Victor and watched it.  Guang Hong-Ji talked with Kenjirou Minami about ways to stay safe.

            “Pepper spray? We shouldn’t use anything that could kill someone easily. I don’t want to end up as a killer and potentially dying too or have all my friends murdered,” Hong-Ji said.

            “At least one of us didn’t kill a likable Ultimate or we would be even more deep shit. Yuuri will be able to get us out of here,” Kenjirou said.

            Yuuri and Victor came up to them. “We made a truce with the students, so until Monokuma decides to hand us a motive we are safe,” Yuuri said. He put his hand on Kenjirou’s shoulder. Yuuri smiled at Kenjirou, who gave him a nervous smile back. Victor gave Yuuri a heart shaped smile.

            “When you retire from skating you should become a coach or a leader of some sort,” Victor said. He kissed Yuuri’s cheek. His boyfriend kissed his lips. Victor looked at the clock and it was 1:00 AM. He yawned as Yuuri put his head on his shoulder.

            “We are going to bed because tomorrow is sure to be an adventure,” Yuuri said. Kenjirou had heart eyes as Yuuri and Victor left. They went to Yuuri’s room which was right next to Phichit’s. He said, “Victor, please come in and stay. You look exhausted and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

            Yurio stretched and said, “So does that mean I can go back to my room and sleep?”

            “Yes, just be careful on your way back to your dorm,” Victor said.

            “Be careful,” Yuuri said.

            The young Russian got up and ran to his dorm room. Victor said, “Sure, I don’t want to be alone tonight.” He walked in the room. He shed most of his clothes except his black thong. He wanted to be somewhat modest for Yuuri. His boyfriend changed into some sweatpants and a white tee shirt. He let Victor get into bed first then Yuuri wrapped his arms around his back. He put his nose on the middle of Victor’s back. The other man stretched out. His legs were wide. Yuuri curled up on the other side.

_~Monokuma’s Point of View~_

            The bear looked at the screens in his lair. He had watched everyone go into their rooms. Some went to other’s rooms. Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata danced in a rather intimate way. Clothes were all over the floor. Komaeda’s boxers were on the security camera but only obscured some of his view. There was a gray and white tint to the camera. “This would be very juicy for a reality TV show. I guess love can flourish in times of deep despair,” Monokuma said. The robotic monochrome bear swung around in his chair. Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki had the potential to unravel Monokuma’s plan. They had so much hope and if they do an official alliance with Komaeda, Hinata, Togami, and Naegi. It could make Monokuma’s job a lot harder. Add Chiaki Nanami and Kyoko Kirigi and they could probably escape soon with not too much causalities.

            Monokuma drank a martini as he looked for a student or skater that would be a good pawn to get rid of Chiaki Nanami. Kirigi would have to wait her turn. He would plant the idea of murder into said student’s head when the motive was declared. He sat back and enjoyed the view.

 

_~Victor’s Point of View~_

            He awoke at Monokuma’s morning announcement. Yuuri hugged him tightly in a deep sleep. Victor kissed his forehead to wake him up. The Japanese man groaned and rubbed his eyes. He sat on the side of the bed and stretched. “Can you go meet the unofficial leaders of those students at breakfast? I want an hour or more of sleep,” Yuuri asked. He yawned loudly.

            “If circumstances were different than yeah. We need to make a good impression. If we were just practicing for the GPF then yeah, I would let you sleep,” Victor said.  Yuuri groaned loudly and seemed to debate in his head whether to bother with arguing for more sleep.

            Yuuri got up. “Then please help me shower. I’m exhausted and I swear I have a bit of a hangover,” He said. He squinted his eyes at the light from a lamp.

            “I will help,” Victor said. They went to the bathroom. Victor had made sure it was slip proof. Yuuri turned on the water and played with the temperature as Victor stripped out of his thong. Yuuri stripped after the shower was warm and the bathroom filled with steam.

            They got into the shower stall and closed the door. Victor took in the heat. Yuuri rested his back on Victor’s chest as they got the Monokuma brand soap out. He made sure Yuuri could stand as he got the shampoo out. “I’ll wash your back after I wash your hair,” Victor said.

            “Sounds good,” Yuuri said. Victor put shampoo on his hands and massaged it into Yuuri’s hair. He rinsed it out before putting conditioner in his boyfriend’s hair. After rinsing that out, he used the soap to clean Yuuri’s back, butt and thighs as Yuuri cleaned the front of himself. Yuuri rinsed off then decided to help Victor.

            He cleaned Victor’s backside as the Russian man washed his hair. He finished washing himself not too long after. They got out and dried off. Yuuri put on a pink tee shirt and black leggings. Victor wore a black shirt and leggings. He put on Yuuri’s Japan skating team jacket. Yuuri put on his Olympic Russian one. After putting on some shoes and lip gloss, they went down for breakfast.

            It was anarchy with people cursing each other out and yelling. The students had been kept up all night from the partying the skaters have been doing. Nagito and Hajime went over to Yuuri and Victor. “Thank you for making it here as you can see there is chaos,” Hajime said. Victor got on a table.

            “So, how about everyone stop arguing and listen for a minute or do I have to call Monokuma here? You don’t want that, do you?” Victor asked in a loud voice. The cafeteria got silent. Yuuri, Hajime, Nagito, Makoto, and Byakuya got up on the table. Victor continued to speak, “We joined an alliance to prevent further killing. I understand your concerns about us because we had the first person executed by Monokuma. Do you want to get out of here alive or kill each other with motives given by a teddy bear?”

            Yuuri spoke, “Victor is right. Instead of fighting how about we all try to find a way out and find out who, how, and why we are here. Find out how to get our memories back even if they are secondhand. Hope is what we need. Also, I think the averageness of us skaters might help you guys. By average, I mean we grew up normally. The person I would call the Ultimate Figure Skater would be Victor Nikiforov We need to put our minds together and outsmart this bastard that took us hostage…” Victor could tell by Yuuri’s sudden silence that he thought of his family back in Hatsetsu. Victor’s mind went to Makkachin and Yakov. Hell, even Georgi and Mila were people he missed dearly. The unknowingness was what made it hurt worse.

            Yurio yelled, “Victor Nikiforov would get that title! Bullshit! Bullshit! Victor Nikiforov is dead!”

            Chris went over to Yurio. “Kid, who is better at figure skating is not our priority now. We need you not to piss off everyone and beat them up if we want to get out of here,” Chris said. Yurio gave him the finger and threw a spoon at Chris. Victor’s best friend went back to where he stood with Phichit.

            Aoi Asahina stood next to Yurio. She said, “Hey, I know how important winning can be in sports because I’m a competitive swimmer. Come on, we can talk in the gym and you can tell me all about figure skating. I’m sure the politics of it are very interesting.” Aoi motioned to Victor that she would take Yurio to the gym so the little Russian could calm down. Victor nodded. He did not want his fellow team mate to cause more distress.

            Byakuya begun his speech after the interruption, “Well now that is settled. I will explain that well I only care about Naegi’s and my own escape but to do that he convinced me to join this treaty. Don’t ask why I’m sentimental about Makoto Naegi because you will not get an answer just a sneer of disapproval. Anyway, no matter how much we hate each other or are indifferent we cannot take it out on each other unless you want more trials and more of that godawful bear.” He sneered at the audience and Victor could almost sympathize with him. Like him, he was a prisoner to his own success.

            “Do I really have to make some sort of speech to all of you? Just think that the mastermind of all of this wants us to kill each other because they probably jack off to despair. Keep that image in your head and we are bound to get out of here,” Makoto said before getting off the table with Byakuya. They went to go get food from the kitchen.

            “Well it’s my turn now and the mastermind’s face when we defeat them would be a good motivator to not kill people. Communicate is my only advise,” Hajime said. “Please Komaeda, don’t go on an all-day speech on hope.”

            “We lost two souls who didn’t deserve death even if one we only put up with because his food was so damn good. Instead of more divisions, we came together in the name of hope. When you are in the depths of despair, think of the hope around the corner. Hinata is the hope that helps me sleep at night. He is my hope and my hope is his. He accepted me when no one else would not even if he can be a bit of a jerk. We all have that one person or thing or concept that keeps us hopeful. Hold onto that don’t let loneliness fester like an untreated wound. Those negative emotions are only temporary,” Nagito said. Hajime cheeks were a bright pink as he hid behind Nagito.

            Yuuri finished off the series of speeches with, “Starting today, no more treating everyone not like you as the other. The only other here is Monokuma.” They got off the table and went to get breakfast. It was eggs and toast. Monokuma cooked their breakfasts mainly after Teruteru passed. Victor hugged Yuuri tightly.

            “You did great love! How do you feel?” Victor asked. He kissed Yuuri’s cheek.

            “Less anxious than I did at the start of my ramble,” Yuuri said with a giggle. “I tried to appeal to emotion. Maybe my master in sociology and bachelor in lit were not worthless after all.”

            “You never know when a teddy bear kidnaps you and forces us to kill each other,” Victor said with a wink.

            “I can see my novel now. _The Killing School: Reverse Pandas Never Been So Scary._ I could do a whole routine with some of this material. Would you choreograph it for me?” Yuuri said with a wink as he grabbed Victor’s jacket and pulled him closer. “We could do a whole performance of it with Yurio being Monokuma.”

            Victor laughed and kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “He would fit the role well. It’s nice to see that you are relaxing a bit.”

            “We have each other. I know you will be there when I have a panic attack and be there to comfort me,” Yuuri said. Victor gave him a tight hug.

            “Yes, we do. If I start getting depressed, please stay by me,” Victor said. Yuuri hugged him tighter.

            “I promise, Vitya,” Yuuri said. They sat with Phichit, Chris, JJ, Guang-Ji, Leo, and Emil. Hajime and Nagito went to sit at their table as well as Chiaki and Chihiro.  

            Emil said, “I wish we had a rink here. It would break up the monotony.” He yawned as he ate his food.

            “After what happened to Otabek, you would want one _here,_ ” Guang-Ji said.

            “We could use a hockey rink and not an Olympic one. Monokuma’s execution rink does not represent all rinks. We could get the Souda guy to do it and make sure it is safe. The more we sit around, the more likely we will get bored and start pointless conflicts,” Emil said.

            “Good idea. Well I’m going to go talk to the dude with hamsters. Gundam Tanaka is his name. I think,” Phichit said. He hugged Yuuri before going over to the hamster boy’s table.

            “I’m still wary about getting a rink.” Guang-Ji went to go get more bacon.

            Hajime said, “So was the gremlin child always like this or did the whole murder school thing, do it?”

            Victor sighed. “Sadly yes,” He said. “The success got into his head. I wasn’t even that bad at 15 other than the flare for the dramatic.” Hajime had fed Nagito a peach as Nagito did the same. Victor and Yuuri finished eating then they went to the library. Victor wondered if they had any newspapers or magazines that were current. Time either seemed to halt or go too quickly. Would a depression spell hit him after he became compliant to being locked up?

            They got to the library and Victor looked for magazines as Yuuri sat down. He found several with no dates on them. They just spouted about how Monokuma was the most adorable and intelligent bear. Or how good of a headmaster, he was. He put them back and sighed. If the windows were not barricaded then maybe he could see the sun and get fresh air.  Yuuri hugged him from behind. “What are you thinking about, love?” He asked.

            “Do you think we will be stuck here forever?” Victor asked. He leaned his forehead against the bookshelf. He closed his eyes.

            “No, we have that alliance and if we can investigate hard enough, we can find a way out. Hopefully,” Yuuri said. They hugged until Victor asked for five minutes alone. Yuuri kissed his cheek and left. Victor sighed.

            He stood there with his eyes closed for a while. He didn’t bother to open them when he heard four sets of footsteps go into the library. He opened his eyes to see Chihiro, Chiaki, Nagito, and Hajime. “Chiaki, why are you and Chihiro hacking into Monokuma’s database? Are you insane? Do you have a death wish?” Hajime asked. “You are my best friend and I don’t know what Nagito and I would do without you.”

            “We need information if we want to get out of here! I rather be the one to take the fall for everyone than have more innocent people killed,” Chiaki said.

            “I promised I would help her,” Chihiro said.

            Hajime huffed and said, “When did you start getting the martyr complex? Please tell me that you haven’t been hanging out with my boyfriend too much.”

            Chiaki laughed and shook her head. “This is my decision. Sometimes to beat a game, you must cheat. If I find out something we could use it to weaken Monokuma,” She said.

            “Chiaki, you are a literal angel! Your hope never seems to waiver,” Nagito said.

            Chiaki and Chihiro smiled and took the laptop from the library. They were headed to somewhere where the security cameras had a blind spot. They didn’t seem to notice Victor against the bookshelf.

            Hajime hugged Nagito silent. Neither did not have to say anything to understand each other’s anxiety and frustration with Chiaki. Victor snuck into the archive to not disturb them. He turned on a lamp in there. He saw an interesting file on the GPF leadership. It stared straight at him. He picked it up and opened.

_Grand Prix Final Organizers Partners with Hope Peak’s Academy: An Investigation of Corruption_

                        This investigation is currently active. Defendants not taken to court yet. 

Headmaster Jin Kirigi is charged with fraud and kidnapping along with the

Board directors of the GPF. He claims that he wanted the male skaters in the Men’s Singles category as an exercise in hope and self-esteem. The skaters would teach the students how to skate in a rink made just for Hope Peak’s Academy.

            **January 2016-** BREAKING NEWS: STUDENTS STAGE A REBELLION AND MALE SINGLE SKATERS ARE TRAPPED WITHIN HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY!

            (Information redacted due to being classified at the highest level)

 

Victor rolled his eyes. Who would want Yurio Plisetsky as a role model for self-esteem and hope? Most of the stuff was redacted except for a traitor being in both the classes and skaters. He put the file back carefully and sat in the archive. He went for his phone but only found his notebook ID. Victor got some books to bring back to his dorm as well. He moved some hair out of his face. He walked out of the library like if he saw a ghost.

Someone was Monokuma’s eyes and ears and he knew in his heart it was not Yuuri. Yurio on the other hand, maybe. Victor ran to find Yurio before anyone had an inkling that there was a traitor among them. He found Yurio in the school store. He looked for headphones. Victor said, “Yuri, I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

“Fine, but make it quick,” He said with a pout.

Victor took a deep breath. “Do you have any workings with Monokuma? He seems to have someone here, helping him with his dirty work. He might have chosen someone like you due to being alienated from everyone else,” Victor said. He looked Yurio in his green eyes and didn’t flinch.

Yurio laughed loudly. “No, that bear is annoying and creepy. I wouldn’t be effective anyway,” He said. Victor watched Yurio’s eyes to see if he was lying. The little tiger was obviously not. Victor went to go find Yuuri. He practiced ballet in the gym. He moved gracefully as he did a routine like Victor’s Eros routine years ago.  He stopped when he saw his love.

Yuuri smiled. “Since I don’t have my phone to look at skating news, I decided to de stress by doing some ballet.” He stretched. “And did you see a ghost because you look deathly pale? Or did Yurio insult your hairline again?” Yuuri cocked his head to his left side with concern visible in his eyes.

“Uh how about we go take a bath. I will tell you there,” Victor said.

“A bath sounds nice,” Yuuri said. He whipped sweat off his forehead with his forearm. They went to the dorm area in the school. They went to the locker room of the bathhouse and stripped. They took in the steam as they walked into the bath. Yuuri sat on Victor’s lap. His head rested on his large toned breasts. His finger played with a nipple. “Can you tell me now or do I have to go full Eros on you?” Yuuri asked.

Victor smiled at his Katsudon’s attempt at lightening the mood. His lover could tell that the news was not good just by looking at Victor. The silver haired Russian took a deep breath. “The people who run the GPF had ties with Hope Peak’s Academy before we got trapped in here. There is a traitor in this school as well who is in bed with the mastermind. Probably figuratively and not literally but who knows. Also, there was unrest going on in this school,” Victor said.

Yuuri pinched his nipple hard as he gasped. Victor let out an unfortunate timed moan. That had Yuuri distracted before the anxiety attack started. When the laughing turned to crying, Victor just held Yuuri. It was a relief that there were no cameras there.

After the tears stopped Yuuri said, “I need to be closer to you. Please kiss me and touch, my mind is going through the worst outcomes of this fucked up place. I need to not think.” Victor pulled him against him until they had no space between them. Their lips met as did their tongues as hands wandered around each other’s body.

Victor could see that Yuuri started to feel relief. The Russian man’s dissociation would hit him again later. Depression was like a pack of wolves stalking its prey. He never knew when it would strike and how badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was daily life, investigation, and trial rolled into one. Instead I decided to break those up for not only word length but so chapters don't take months to post. Also for suspense. 
> 
> Monokuma's POV was inspired by Monokuma's Theater in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.


	3. A Game of Thrones: Investigation

            Victor and Yuuri threw on their clothes when they heard a scream that was followed by a gasp. They followed the echo to the pool area. When Yuuri and Victor got there, they saw Yurio sitting at the boys’ locker room door. Ugly gashes on his hands and a large gash along his heel cord. He had his sweatshirt tied over the cut as a tourniquet. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he groaned. Mikan ran in and gave Yurio medical attention. Soon, a body discovery announcement played and Monokuma looked gleeful. Victor looked in the pool to see Emil Nekola with a machete lodged into his chest. Blood pooled around his back looked like wings. Yurio said, “I didn’t notice he was there. I know I was being attacked. Next thing I know I blacked out for several minutes and there he was in the pool.” Mikan helped him to the infirmary. They waited for Kyoko, Makoto, Hajime, Nagito, and Chiaki.

            “Kyoko, do you mind helping me look for clues in the pool?” Yuuri asked as he stripped himself of his shirt. He put on some rubber gloves to handle the body. Victor sat on the tile near where Yurio was hurt. He had his hands on his face and his head down.

            His mind went in circles. Did Yurio kill Emil? Was there another person in the room? If Yurio did kill Emil, was it self-defense? Emil was an all-around friendly guy that somehow put up with Michele. He even flirted with Sara in front of Michele. Victor snapped out of it when he saw Yuuri dripping wet with a piece of metal in his hand. A piece of black leather was snagged into it. Victor got Yuuri a towel and wrapped it over the shivering man.

            “It looks like it came from a glove. The leather not this rusted metal. There must have been one hell of a struggle and I’m pretty sure that Yurio did not kill Emil,” Yuuri said.

            “Someone with that type of injury to their heel and ankle would not have much strength let alone enough to stab someone with a machete that knocked them into a pool,” Kyoko said. “Plus, Yuri is very petite so it is unlikely that he is the culprit.”

            Victor sighed in relief. “Before I do my part in the investigation, can I go check on Yuri? He’s only 15 and right now he probably feels alone and utterly hopeless. I wouldn’t be much help in the investigation without comforting him,” He said.

            Nagito stopped looking around the scenery for evidence of a struggle to say, “I really think he should because we don’t want this Yuri kid to fall into complete despair.”

            “Go Victor, the kid needs you,” Kyoko said.

            Victor nodded and went to the infirmary, Yurio lay in a hospital bed after being stitched up. He looked paler than usual. He cuddled a pillow. When he noticed Victor, he did not sneer or scream as usual. “Hey Victor, I need my dedushka. Where is he and why hasn’t he come to rescue us?” Victor let Yurio cry into his chest as he rubbed his head.

            “He’s probably called Interpol a thousand and one times explaining that is grandson is missing as is the entirety of the male skaters from the GPF. He won’t stop looking for us even with people calling him crazy,” Victor said.

            Yurio laughed a bit. “Thank you for supporting me, Victor. I took you and the rest of the Russian team for granted. I need to apologize to Yuuri…”

            “Rest before the trial but first can I get your alibi or more importantly why did you end up near the pool?” Victor asked.

            Yurio took a deep breath and whipped tears off his cheeks. “I went because Aoi invited me and I thought exercise would be good to get my mind off Otabek’s crime and his death. Obviously, I changed into my swimsuit and a lighter sweatshirt. Aoi does not show up or Sakura but a woman in a mask and cloak. She looked like a plague doctor. Next thing I know I’m getting stabbed and slashed with a knife and a machete. After my heel cord was slashed open, Emil came and socked my attacker in the face. They fought as I slid across the floor to the door to the boys’ locker room. I blacked out after that,” Yurio said. “He fought for my life despite the fact I did not deserve it with how I treated everyone.”

            Victor could not imagine being 15 and dealing with all this. “You don’t deserve death for being an asshole. Rest, this trial will be emotionally exhausting and physically,” The older man said. Yurio nodded and closed his eyes. Victor went back to the crime scene to tell Kyoko that he was going to ask for alibis now. Yuuri followed him. They went into the hallway first.

            “Whoever attacked Yurio had no qualms about attempting to murder a child. Did this happen because we only dealt with the leaders of the classes instead of everyone? Or because we took time to recuperate?” Yuuri asked.

            “It was the killer’s free will, they were angry at Yurio for god knows what. We should go talk to Aoi first,” Victor said. He held Yuuri’s hand tightly as they walked the halls to look for her. She ate donuts in the dining room. Sakura was not there. Victor and Yuuri sat next to her.

            “I’m sorry it’s my fault. I should have gone with Yurio and not have hung out with Sakura,” Aoi said. “An innocent man died because I lost track of time with Sakura.” Her eyes were red probably from crying.

            “Tell us what happened and If you saw anything suspicious. Any little thing will help with solving this case,” Yuuri said.

            “And Yurio is hanging in there so don’t worry about it,” Victor said.

“That’s good and earlier today I asked Yurio to go swimming with me. I wanted him to use his energy for something productive before he pissed off more people. Sakura and I were discussing something before I was supposed to go with him. We were in here the whole time.”

Victor wrote down her alibi. Yuuri wrote a copy in Japanese for the trial as well as English. They thanked Aoi and went to go question JJ. He was in the bath locker room drying off. His body was dripping wet. “Could we get an alibi on where you were when Yuri was attacked and Emil murdered?” Victor asked.

Yuuri said with a straight face, “I would also want to examine if you have any cuts or bruises due to the fact there was a struggle.”

“Feel free to take your time. I’m sure you’ll find something you like,” JJ said with a wink.  “I went early this morning to swim before our big meeting at breakfast. I have been restless with grief. Otabek would listen to me. I have been in the bath during the murder.”

Victor saw what looked like scratches on JJ’s ass and lower back tattoo. All of them had been somewhat faded as were his bruises. Yuuri checked JJ’s hands. Victor asked, “How did you get these wounds? I just need to make sure they are not related to this case.”

“Otabek and I had a passionate day before he committed the murder and a heavy make out session before the trial. He wanted to die with a feeling with of my touch in his recent memory. Also, Yurio might have a cruel streak and Emil was a little goofy; but attacking my ass with their nails really wouldn’t work,” JJ said. The Canadian put his boxers and pants back on. He slipped on his shirt and left. Victor and Yuuri wrote his alibi. They went onto another person of interest. Sayaka sat in her room when Victor and Yuuri entered. She looked up at them. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore sweats. Her makeup was smeared and looked like she only left her room for food.

Victor whispered in Yuuri’s ear, “Can you talk to her? I’m really not good at dealing with emotion.” Yuuri hugged Victor tightly. He stared into the Japanese man’s eyes. Victor took a deep breath. Sayaka paid no attention to them.

“I’ll help you. I’ll meet you where you met me,” Yuuri whispered. He held Victor’s hand and they went over to Sayaka. Yuuri and Victor bowed. Yuuri started the conversation, “Hello Ms. Maizono due to the recent horrible events, I have to ask you some questions. Did you have any reason to hate Yuri Plisetsky? He was attacked but survived. A fellow skater named Emil Nekola died. A knife to the chest and then he fell into the pool. We are asking everyone who had connections with Yurio.”

“I think by my appearance you can tell that I clearly have barely left my room but I do have information that might seem vital to this investigation. Back when Otabek was in the world of the living, there was this gothic bitch called Celeste Ludenberg. She wouldn’t leave him alone. That is partly why him and I starting dating because she saw his relationship with JJ _invalid_ ,” Sayaka said with clear disgust in her voice, “She did have a friendship with Yurio at first. Both being ‘too edgy for you’ assholes made them a perfect match for best friends. After Otabek left us, she seemed to have other motives with that friendship. Revenge maybe or she could be a predator like Hanamura was.” Sayaka whipped off her crusty makeup and brushed her hair.

Victor said, “You think she might have had an accomplish to do this? Emil was rather strong and could have saved both him and Yurio if it was only her.”

“Who knows,” Sayaka said, “Well I’m going to get ready for this trial. I would go talk to Hifumi and Yasuhiro.”

They hugged Sayaka before the couple left. Bias did seep into her testimony but due to her love of Celeste but it will due. As they walked, Victor thought of something. “Yuuri, I think there was more than one killer in this case. We should look for guys with signs of injury and some disdain for Yurio or worship of Celeste,” He said.

“We should make sure that the injuries are sort of extreme because too minor injuries might give us too many to have time to talk to,” Yuuri said. Victor felt Yuuri’s hand squeeze his.

“Yes, and when we get out of here, can we stay together like you know live together. After this, I don’t think I will be able to live alone anymore,” Victor said.

They found Yasuhiro and Hifumi in the dining room. They played cards. Swears could be heard from the table. Chants of, “You own me a million and five yen,” filled the room. The cards had a chubby anime fairy-like character that was pink. Victor and Yuuri came up to them.

Victor saw a bandage on Yasuhiro and some blood. It smelled rather fresh and hadn’t dried as well. “What happened to your right arm?” Victor asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Hifumi cut me while he cut up tea leaves for his beloved Celeste,” He said without missing a beat. A smug look on his face.

Hifumi stayed silent. He refused to look at Yasuhiro. The fanfiction writer left the room. All Victor could give was a raised eyebrow. Yasuhiro smiled and played idiot.

Soon Monokuma interrupted them, “Investigation time is over! Let’s get to this trial and I’ll drop a hint, for you bastards! There are three blackened in this case. Personally, I can’t believe it took three people to kill one person but not the second.” His TV announcement shut off.

“Love, let’s head to the elevator. I want this over with as soon as possible,” Yuuri said. His body shook and Victor could see beads of sweat running down his forehead.

Victor picked up Yuuri and cradled him as they walked to the elevator. When they got there, the Russian man hugged his lover tightly. They would have to ride out the panic attack before the trial.

He made a mental note to find Mikan and see if she can help find Yuuri decent anxiety medication in the nurse’s office. He doubted that Monokuma had let Yuuri keep his original dosage and brand due to the bear’s fetish of despair.  

Victor’s own anti-depressants would have to wait He wanted to make sure Yuuri was okay first.

 

 

           

 

 


	4. Game of Thrones: Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial of the murder of Emil Nekola.

 

            Yuuri calmed himself down, by the time they got out of the elevator. When they stood on the trial podiums, Victor kept his hand in Yuuri’s. He saw Yurio on crutches with a freshly sewed up and bandaged ankle and heel cords. Monokuma had seemed to allow him to have a powerful opioid to keep the pain down. Yurio wore long shorts and his tiger shirt. He had on a baggy sweatshirt that he held onto. A scared and sad child described the Russian fairy now.

            “I’m sure the skaters are seeing red. Revenge and justice run through their veins. To think that this is the second murder that the Russian child was connected to,” Monokuma said with a smirk. Chris looked at the robot bear with pure hatred.

            “What is your damage, bear? You seem to have such a bias against ice skaters,” Chris said.

            “Chrissy, it is not about me. There is this thing called a trial that you should worry about right now instead of flinging witty remarks at me,” The bear said with a smirk. Tension filled the room. Chris just glared at the robot.

            Yasuhiro spoke up first, “Maybe three skaters got jealous of Yurio. He does have the youth compared to a lot of you. Why would the ultimates kill and attempt to kill a skater? We would have no motive.”

            Celeste smirked and said, “Minami, you are older than Yurio by two years yet you only ended up here because Japan wanted to have two skaters here. Being outdone by Russia in their own country, wouldn’t that be sad.”

            Kyoko loudly coughed. Everyone looked to her. “Instead of spouting conspiracy theories, we should look at the evidence. Someone as small and skinny as Minami would have a hard time committing this crime. Not to mention, who would he convince to take part? His idol Yuuri would say ‘hell no’. The knife was not the only thing that killed him. He was beat badly and there was a struggle. How about we look at motive first thought? Put these conspiracy theories to rest, Celeste.”

            “I know Togami here didn’t take so kindly to the little Russian. More so than anyone else in this school and that is saying something. Where were you, Togami at the time of the murder?” Souda asked.

            Byakuya blushed and stood silently. “How am I the suspect? Why would I kill someone else instead of my intended target supposedly?” He said.

            “Just give an alibi please,” Kyoko said.

            “Fine and this is just so we can find the real pricks that murdered Emil Nekola. I was with Naegi in the library. We were in the archives,” Byakuya said.

            “Doing what?” Kyoko asked with an eyebrow raised.

            “Making out and about to make love before we heard the announcement. If it wasn’t obvious yes, he is my boyfriend,” Byakuya said with an eye roll. “This better help us.”

            Touko squealed and Byakuya shuddered. “Before people start pointing at more people to hear about their sex lives or dating status, I’ll say this. The person had a connection with Otabek as well or an infatuation would be a more honest answer. They were friends with Yurio before Otabek Altin’s death. After they plotted their revenge,” Kyoko said.

            Sayaka spoke, “Celeste, you seem to be directing the blame at everyone else? Why is that? I remember how much you wanted Otabek and I hate to say this but you would be the only one that would wear a plague doctor costume.”

            Celeste pointed to Seung-gil and yelled, “He was the plague doctor that Yurio saw. There was more than one thought.” Seung-gil gave her a venomous glare.

            “I think we found someone else that definitely stabbed someone thought. Yasuhiro Hagakure, shall we see your arm?” Victor asked. Hagakure gasped and slowly took off his bandages. Three serrated edges were on the wrist area. The rest was a smooth cut.

            Yurio finally spoke up, “Emil used my skates as a self-defense devise. I got my attacker too but it was less bloody and only the toe pick stabbed into them. They left me alive because they hoped that I would bleed to death with my injuries. Hell, if I didn’t, losing my ability to skate was something they would settle for.”

            Kyoko said, “Celeste, can we see your arm?” The gothic gambler sighed and lifted her sleeve up.

            Seung-gil pleaded, “I took part with Yasuhiro and Celeste. She talked me into it by showing me bruises that Yurio apparently gave her. She described how abusive and toxic, he had become. I only assaulted Yurio thou. I couldn’t get further because Emil showed up and I refused to continue the attempted murder or murder.” He had tears in his eyes.

            “It is okay and you thought you helped her,” Mondo said.

            “Can we get to execution now?” Monokuma said, “So please vote.”

            Victor voted for Celeste and Yasuhiro. He assumed everyone else did because again a confession saved their asses but fractions would form in their alliance now.

            Monokuma said, “Last words? Hagakure and Celeste.”

            “I got what I wanted,” Celeste said with a shrug.

            Yasuhiro cried loudly. He said, “She used her feminine wilds to get me to murder that dude. I didn’t do anything wrong!”

            “Yes, you did. You are close in age with Victor Nikiforov. You should take some responsibility like an adult!” Monokuma said. “So, will you die with dignity or die with a whimper.”

            Monokuma began the execution of the two. The rest of the class got a front row seat with Seung-gil getting the best seat in the house. The game had changed and Victor had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He held Yuuri’s hand tightly. Monokuma had made sure they had a clear vision of the execution.

            Celeste tied to a stake with fire reaching up her legs. Yasuhiro was dressed in a jester costume in a glass bull that had fire surrounded it. Monokuma looked like a fireman when he came out of a fire truck. He used pressurized water to put out Celeste’s fire when it had reached her neck. She died quicker than Yasuhiro. Monokuma let his burns and have his lungs filled with smoke

            Monokuma said, “That is what he gets for not owning up to his crimes.”

            Silence swept the room. Victor, Yuuri, Sayaka, and Kyoko went to Yurio. They escorted him to his room and asked JJ and Sakura to guard it. After that was settled, they went to find Seung-gil. He was a prime target for murder on both sides. They found him crying in the pool area. The first thing he said was, “Yuuri and Victor, you don’t want me dead?”

            “No but we aren’t happy with you. The murder of Emil Nekola could bring more killings due to a break up of alliances. We will make sure you are protected so a revenge killing does not happen,” Victor said. A wave of melancholy and fear flowed through him. Would he still be able to get Mikan to help with all their medical needs? All Yuuri and him could do was hold onto each other.

            Victor and Yuuri went to Mikan with Seung-gil. She was in the nurse’s office and was getting ready to check on Yurio. Victor said, “Before you go give a check- up to Yurio, could you give Yuuri and I our depression and anxiety meds. Monokuma gave us the names and dosage after the executions.” Victor handed her the paper.

            “Fine, you are lucky I took time to organize the medications by type, dosage etc.,” Mikan said. She handed them the medicine which was enough to last several months. Hopefully we get out of there before then.” She handed them the pill bottles.

            “Thank you,” The lovers said. They went back to their room with Seung-gil. Victor decided that Seung-gil would get the couch.

            Yuuri groaned and whispered to Victor, “Does that mean that if we want to make love it will be exclusively shower sex?”

            “Until Seung-gil isn’t a target,” Victor said with a sigh. They took their medicine and let Seung-gil take a shower first. Yuuri pressed against the door to make sure Seung-gil would not kill himself or harm himself at all. He sighed and he listened in.

            The doorbell rang and Victor jumped up. He took a deep breath and opened it to see Byakuya, Makoto, Hajime, and Nagito. “You two are the heart and soul in this damned school while Hajime and Makoto are the hope. I cannot believe you are brave enough to house Seung-gil. Monokuma wanted this type of killing so more trust is lost between the two groups. And the more murders will happen,” Nagito said.

            “My boyfriend with an undying love of hope is right. Seung-gil would make an easy target for revenge from either side. All of us are potential suspects, that thread of unity between both our groups is gone. That does not mean we are going to abandon you. We are in this together,” Hajime said. The guys went in and sat on Victor’s couch. Byakuya sat on Makoto as Hajime and Nagito were stretched out on the couch.

            “Do you have an opinion on what happened?” Victor asked.

            “He must have seduced him to play a part in her game. She had Hagakure wrapped around her finger,” Byakuya said. He rolled his eyes.

            Yuuri burst out laughing. “He is gay. Celeste would have to use another kind of manipulation to get to him. Shit, I should go talk to Phichit. Victor, can you entertain our guests?” He asked.

            “Sure, and please be safe, love. Don’t let Monokuma provoke you,” Victor said. He hugged Yuuri tightly. His arms around his shoulders and back. He gave a peck on the lips to Yuuri.

            His lover left after the kiss and Victor slumped on the bed. Seung-gil came out of the shower with only a towel on. Byakuya being the social butterfly that he is, whistled at him. Makoto coughed loudly.

            Victor let Seung-gil wear some of Yuuri’s clothes. He got dressed in front of them. His eyes resembled a military veteran’s eyes. He sat at the desk in Victor’s room. “So, am I a prisoner now?” He asked as he played with a pen.

            “It is more like witness protection actually. We don’t need another trial so soon,” Nagito said.

            “So, will I be in here 24/7 or will I have some time for myself or a change of scenery? Also, will I get to see Phichit? He is the only one that I need right now,” Seung-gil said.

            “Yuuri is going to go get him,” Victor said.

            Seung-gil nodded. Victor sighed and screamed into his pillow. He wanted out of this prison. He wanted to feel the sand on the bottom of his feet, the smell of the ocean, and the sun against his skin. Makkachin playing fetch with him and Yuuri. He kept that image in his mind during the stressful night.


End file.
